Girl Meets Roommates: Farkle, Riley and Lucas
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: There is a lot of sexual tension between roommates Farkle, Riley and Lucas. What will happen when one of them makes the first move?


**Girl Meets World**

 **Riley, Lucas, Farkle**

 **Girl Meets Roommates**

 **Chapter 1: Fun In The Bathroom Part 1**

Riley was in the bathroom getting ready for work. She had a few hours to kill before she had to leave, but she had decided to get ready earlier, since she didn't know what the traffic was going to be like. She was focused on putting on some make up that she didn't notice she was being watched.

Her friend and one of her roommates, Farkle, was leaning outside the bathroom watching Riley as she applied eyeliner to her chocolate brown eyes.

He let his gaze run over her lithe body. He ran his eyes over her, from her face, to her breasts, and down over her ass.

She was beautiful. Farkle had always thought he was gay, ever since he had become friends, (more than friends), with their third roommate, Lucas. Lucas had always turned him on, but lately, Riley had been catching his eye. Now he couldn't help wanting both of them.

He watched Riley place some toothpaste on her toothbrush and leaned down to brush her teeth. He felt himself getting hard from watching her. He crept up behind her quietly. He stood behind her silently as she stood up. Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she jumped.

"Farkle! Don't scare me like that!" She said, her hands gripping the edge of the sink. "What're you doing in here anyways?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Farkle said softly, ignoring her question.

"I-uh, thank you?" She said, taken aback. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Riley went to turn around to face Farkle, but was stopped when he pinned her against the bathroom counter; his arms on either side of her, caging her in.

"Farkle, what are you doing?" She said nervously.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He asked her, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"What I do to you?" She said. Farkle closed his eyes and pressed his body to hers. Riley jumped when she felt his clothed erection against the cleft of her ass.

"This is what you do to me, Riley." He whispered in her ear.

"Farkle, I thought you were gay." Riley said, trying to budge him off her.

"I did too. Ever since that Cowboy came around, I thought I was gay. But now I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual." He said. "Neither of you have a clue of what you put me through. I lie awake at night, tortured from wanting you both so badly."

"Farkle, I had no idea." Riley said.

"Of course not. I've kept it from you for so long. But I don't know how much longer I can hold back." Farkle brushed her hair of her neck and kissed there. He brought his hands to her hips and pressed her back against him, making her feel more of his aching erection.

"Farkle, I have to go to work."

"You have a few hours before you need to leave." He said, running his lips over her shoulder.

"Yes, but-oh!" She said as she felt his teeth scrape over the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Riley, I love you. You don't know how much I ache for you."

Riley tilted her head back involuntarily, giving him more access to her neck. He ran his tongue up from the base of her neck, up to behind her ear.  
"Riley, I want you, right now." He whispered in her ear.

"But-" Riley started to say when she felt his hand running down her leg to the hem of her skirt.

"Farkle-" She said as his hand ran up her inner thigh to her panties. He hand brushed against her, feeling her wetness through them.

"Riley, I think you're enjoying this more than you care to admit." He slid his hand down the front of her panties before stroking her through the wetness.

"Farkle-mmm, you-mmm, have to-nnngghhh, stop!" Riley gasped as Farkle pressed his fingers into her heated core. He pressed deeper, and she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, moaning as she ground down on his hand.

"For someone who wants me to should, you sure look like you want me to continue."

"Farkle, please..."

"Please, what, Riley?"

"Please...let me touch you."

"In a minute, Baby." He said, steadily pumping his fingers inside her with long, slow strokes. He brought his other hand up to cup her breast, kneading his fingers into it, squeezing and making her moan. He pressed his lips to her neck, and pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing as he pressed his long fingers into her wet pussy.

"Farkle!" Riley cried, feeling her orgasm approach.

"That's it, Riley. Cum for me." He said, blowing on her ear.

Riley came apart on Farkle's fingers, her legs ready to give out as her orgasm hit through her core. A rush of fluids poured out of her and onto his hand.

Riley's legs wobbled and almost fell.

"I got you," Farkle said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Farkle, I don't know what to say." Riley said, leaning back against his solid chest.

"You don't have to say anything." He answered. "Do you still want to touch me?"

Riley nodded, trying to calm her heart rate down.

"Okay. Turn around then."

 **Chapter 2: Fun In The Bathroom Part 2**

Riley turned in Farkle's arms to face him. Farkle wrapped his arms around her waist, and she threaded her arms are his neck. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She tried to take control of the kiss, but he stopped her.

"No." He said gently. He pushed her back and placed his hands on her shoulders, and carefully pushed her to her knees in front of him.

"Farkle?" She asked.

He lifted her hands to his belt. She looked up nervously, and he nodded for her to continue. As she started to unbuckle his belt, he stroked his hand over her silky soft hair. She hesitated to undo his jeans.

"Go on, Riley." He said.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. His nine inch cock came free of its confines and bobbed in front of her face.

"Take it in your mouth."

Riley opened her mouth and he slid it inside. She closed her mouth around his shaft and he pushed his hips forward so it went further inside.

"MMMM-MMM HMMM," She said, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue.

"Move your mouth along my dick, Riley." Farkle said, pushing her head down on his hard member.

Riley started pushing her head back and forth along his cock. "Yes, like that, Riley."

Farkle leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"MMMM, yeah. That feels so good, Riley. Keep going." He ran his fingers through her hair, combing it back as she kept sucking him deep into her mouth and throat.

Riley swirled her tongue around his cock, making him groan. Riley was about to take him deeper into her throat when she heard:

"Riley? Farkle? You guys here?"

"Oh my God! It's Lucas!" Said Riley, taking her mouth away from Farkle's dick. "What're we gonna do?"

"You're gonna finish sucking me." Farkle said, pushing his dick back into her mouth as soon as she opened it again.

"MMMM MMMM HMM MMM!" Came from Riley, her mouth full of his dick again. She tried to take her mouth off him, but he gripped the back of her head hard and held her in place. Riley had no choice but to resume giving Farkle his blowjob.

"Guys? You here?" Lucas called again, his voice getting closer to the bathroom.

"We're in here, Lucas!" Farkle called back.

Lucas followed Farkle's voice and found them in the bathroom, with Riley's mouth around Farkle's cock.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's-nnggghh-great at this." Farkle grunted out. "You should-MMM-join in."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lucas said, entering the bathroom.

 **Chapter 3: Fun In The Bathroom Part 3**

Lucas had already started to get hard when he saw Riley's mouth on Farkle. He thought it was hot. Riley continued sucking Farkle, while Farkle crooked his finger at Lucas and beckoned him closer.

"What?" Lucas asked, stepping closer to Farkle. Farkle grabbed the front of Lucas's shirt and dragged him closer before smash his lips with Lucas's. He kissed Lucas passionately, and biting his lower lip before groaning. His release hit into Riley's mouth, and she swallowed everything.

Riley stood up and Lucas looked down at Farkle's still erect cock.

"Dude, how big are you?" He asked.

"Nine full inches."

"What? How are you bigger than me?"

"I don't know. I just am." Farkle looked at Lucas's straining erection that was pushing against the front of his track pants. "Looks like you need some care there. Allow me to help."

Farkle got on his knees in front of Lucas and released his cock before engulfing it in his mouth.

"Farkle, God! That feels good!" Lucas looked at Farkle for a minute before noticing Riley trying to sneak away.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulling her back to him.

"You're occupied with Farkle-"

"So? He's busy with my dick. That leaves my hands and mouth free." He said, pulling her closer and bringing her face in for a kiss. He kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as Farkle worked his over Lucas's eight inch shaft. As Lucas kissed Riley, he brought his hands up to her shirt, pushing it up along with her bra to expose her perky breasts. He leaned down and replaced one of his hands with his mouth and sucked on her tender flesh.

Riley arched into his touch, scraping and digging her nails into his toned arms. She gasped when he bit down on her nipple, tugging it hard between his teeth. She ran her hands up into his hair and tugged roughly, bringing his face back hers. She dove her tongue into his mouth, their tongues battling to pin the other down.

Lucas's tongue won and pinned Riley's when he distracted her by bringing his hand down between her legs to rub her wetness through her panties.

Lucas moaned into her mouth from the feeling of Farkle's mouth on his cock, and feeling the extreme wetness from the apex of Riley's legs.

"MMMMM, Farkle. I'm gonna cum!" Lucas gasped, still rubbing circular motions on Riley's clit through her drenched panties.

And he did, shooting his load into Farkle's mouth. Stream after stream flowed into his mouth, and he swallowed it all, not letting any spill out.  
He stood up and pressed his lips to Lucas's, kissing him as Lucas pushed Riley's panties to the side and slid his fingers into her heat. The boys sandwiched Riley between them, with her back against Farkle's chest, them kissing over her shoulder as Lucas played his fingers inside her.

"You know," Lucas said, "We should take this into the next room."

"That sounds like a great idea, don't you think, Riley?" Said Farkle.

Riley only moaned, and protested when Lucas withdrew his hand. The boys took her arms and led her into her bedroom, and pushed her onto her bed before climbing on with her.

 **Chapter 4: Hot Threesome Fun**

The boys stripped Riley of her clothes before helping each other to get naked. The boys laid on either side of Riley, each of them licking and sucking on a breast. They held her hands down when she tried to touch them, making her protest again.

"Hey, Farkle," said Lucas. "How are we fucking her?"

"What? You guys aren-MMMFFFFHHH!" Riley said before Lucas slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Ignore her." Lucas said. "How are doing this? You want the front, or the back?"

"I lean more towards guys then women. Meaning I prefer asses. So I'm taking the back." Farkle said. "Keep hold of her. I'll be right back."

Lucas took hold of Riley, straddling her so she couldn't move, even though she tried to buck him off of her.

"MMMM! MMMM HMMM MMMM-MMMM!" She said into his hand, which was still covering her mouth.

"Sorry, Riley. We're all having too much fun to stop now. Besides, you still have time until you have to get ready for work again."

Riley fought against him, and Lucas tightened his grip on her.

"Riley, there's no escape. Don't you remember that I'm as strong as a horse? There's no chance of you getting me off you when I'm this strong."

"I'm back," said Farkle.

"Why'd you leave?" Lucas asked, still pinning Riley under him as he looked over at Farkle. Riley was still fighting to get free, to no avail.

"To go get this." He said, holding up a bottle of Strawberry Flavored Lubricant.

"I'm gonna need it if I'm getting this," he said, gesturing to his long shaft, "Inside that tight ass of hers."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucas said, nodding his head.

"You should use some too."

"Why? She's already dripping wet." Lucas said, moving off her to run his hand along her sleek wetness.

"Yeah, but put it on your cock and fuck her, then she can taste herself and the lube on you at the same time." Farkle said, as if Riley wasn't there.

"MMMFFFFHHH!" Riley said, still muffled by Lucas's large hand.

"Good idea. But since you're going in the back, you should prep her first."

"Good idea. Roll her over while I get ready."

It didn't take Lucas long to get Riley on her stomach. He held her shoulders down with one arm while still holding her mouth shut. Farkle poured a liberal amount of lube into his hand before spreading it over his cock. He got behind Riley and brought his mouth to her ass. He spread hercheeks and spat some of his saliva onto her puckered rosebud before spreading it around while his finger.

He spat again and pressed his thumb against her hole. Riley moaned, trying to kick free. Farkle pushed his thumb inside and pulled it back a bit. He pressed in again and leaned down to kiss her ass cheek. Riley was still fighting against him and Lucas, which was starting to annoy him. She wouldn't stop squirming so he leaned his head down and bit her ass.

"MMMMMMM!" She yelled into the hand on her mouth.

"Then stop moving," Farkle growled. "You'd enjoy this more if you relaxed your body."

Farkle took his thumb out of her ass, and replaced it with two of his fingers. He pumped them in and out of her, stretching her open. Once he stretched her open enough, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, sticking it in her as if her was giving her a french kiss.

Farkle moaned while making out with her ass. He was enjoying the taste of it until Lucas said:

"Dude, get on with it. My hand's getting tired from holding her mouth, and I really wanna fuck her."

"Okay, fine." Farkle rolled his eyes. He got up over Riley, stroking his lubed cock. He lined it up with her ass and slowly pushed it in, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, God! Even though I stretched you, you're still so tight!"

"Feel good?" Lucas smirked.

"So good." He said, his hips slapping into her ass.

"Roll both of you over." Lucas said. "I want to get at that pussy of hers."

Farkle placed an arm under her stomach and turned them both over so he was on his back and she was still impaled on his cock. He started thrusting up into her ass as Lucas settled between her legs, lapping his wet tongue against her wet pussy hole.

He had let go of her mouth and held her hips in his hands before driving his tongue deep inside her. Riley moaned, grinding into Lucas's face as she got taken from behind. Lucas ate her out for a few minutes before he pulled away from her, picking up the bottle of lubricant and squeezing some out onto his cock.

He spread it around, and settled between her legs again. He carefully inserted himself inside her, pushing all the way in, filling her completely.  
The boys started pumping into Riley, getting into a rhythm. When Lucas pushed in, Farkle pulled out. Farkle pushed in, and Lucas pulled back. They did this, over and over, flesh slapping on flesh and moans and gasping grunts filled the room.

Lucas leaned his head over Riley's shoulder to capture Farkle's lips with his. He kissed Farkle passionately for a few minutes while fucking Riley deep, up until he felt himself ready to release into her.

"Mmmm, I'm so close!" He said, quickening his pace.

"Me too," Farkle groaned.

"Riley, I know you're close too." Lucas said, pressing his forehead to hers. "You're starting to shake, I can feel it building up inside of you. Let go, cum for us."

That was all it took before Riley came apart, her release flowing over Luca's cock. The feeling of her cum all over him made him groan, and he released his seed into her, stream after stream hitting deep inside her. He slowed to a stop, pulling out of her while Farkle started quickening his pace as he fucked her.

"Lucas, I'm getting close now!" He said. He managed to flip Riley and him back over so she was back on her stomach. He started pounding his cock into her ass harder, groaning as he went deeper and deeper.

"Get your cock into her mouth, Cowboy. I wanna see her suck her juices off you as I cum in this sweet ass."

"With pleasure." Lucas said, moving in front of Riley, shoving his dick in her hot mouth as she gasped in ecstasy. "Suck it, Riley. Taste yourself on me."

Riley sucked on his cock, tasting both hers and his cum along with the remnants of the strawberry flavored lube.

"God, that's perfect," Farkle said in her ear, his orgasm close. "It's beautiful."

As soon as he said that, he felt his cock twitch in her ass as he came inside her. He pressed his hips against her as everything inside him poured out. He collapsed onto Riley, completely spent. Lucas pulled himself out of Riley's mouth and stood up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed.

Farkle pulled out of Riley, his sperm leaking out of her ass. He started to get dressed too, saying:

"Riley, you still have an hour before you have to leave for work. You should grab a shower before heading out." He leaned down to kiss her head. "You were amazing. I hope it can happen again, once you have your strength back."

He stood up straight and left the room, followed by Lucas. Riley just lay on her bed, catching her breath.

As soon as the boys left her room, they went out on the fire escape to be alone.

Lucas raised his hand and Farkle high-fived him, both smirking.

"That was awesome." Farkle said. "Finally, we got all that sexual tension we've been having about her out."

"Yeah, she has a great body. But," he said wrapping his arms around Farkle's waist, "I still prefer you before her, My handsome boyfriend."

"Same here." Farkle said, copying his boyfriend, putting his arms around Lucas. "What do you say that when she leaves for work in an our, you and I have some fun, just the two of us?"

"Mmmm, I love the sound of that." Lucas said, leaning in to kiss Farkle. "But I don't know if I can hold out that long."

"You're just going to have to. She has no idea we're together, which makes this even more fun."

"Ohhh, fine." Lucas said, smiling. "I guess you're worth the wait."

"But as soon as she's gone," He continued, "You're all mine."

Farkle returned the smile saying:

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cowboy."

Fin.


End file.
